Sortiarius
Sortarius znana szerzej jako''' Planeta Czarnoksiężników''' (ang. the Planet of the Sorcerers) to świat Tzeentcha, boga Chaosu, pod władaniem Patriarchy Tysiąca Synów Magnusa Czerwonego. Obecnie planeta opuściła Immaterium i znajduje się w pobliżu zniszczonego świata Prospero, macierzystego świata Tysiąca Synów i samego Prymarchy. Stało się tak dzięki ofiarom podczas walk na Fenrisie. Historia Przybycie Magnusa thumb|314px|Magnus - demoniczny władca SortariusPodczas trwania Herezji Horusa Magnus Czerwony próbował ostrzec swojego ojca, Imperatora przed zagrożeniem jakie niósł sobą bunt najlepszego z synów. Jednak przez manipulacje Tzeentcha wykorzystał w tym celu zakazane arkana mrocznej magii i zniszczył tajny projekt Imperatora. Doprowadził do wkroczenia demononów do Imperialnego Pałacu na Terze i sprawił w ten sposób wielki ból swojemu ojcu. Imperator wysłał''' Lemana Russa, Patriarchę Legionu Kosmicznych Wilków, by ten przywiózł na Terrę zbuntowanego syna. Jednak przez ingerencje Horusa Russ postanowił zniszczyć Tysiąc Synów. Magnus przewidział jego przybycie, lecz odczuwał skruchę i rozumiejąc swój błąd pozwolił mu na przybcie. Podczas walk na Prospero doszło do oddania się części psioników mocy spaczni i rozpoczęła się rzeź. Sam Magnus postanowił ocalić swój Legion i zawarł pakt z Bogiem Zmian. Mimo olbrzymich strat i przegranego pojedynku z Russem, kiedy to złamano plecy Magnusa ten wyszeptał słowo w nieznanym języku przypieczętowując swój los. Cała stolica Prospero, '''Tizca i resztka Legionistów przeniosła się dzięki mocom chaosu na Sortarius '''- demoniczny świat Tzeentcha. Sam Magnus natomiast stał się '''Księciem Demonów. Planeta To, czy Planeta Czarnoksiężników ma naturalne pochodzenie czy jest to tylko produkt uboczny woli Tzeentcha nikt nie umie stwierdzić. Jest to jest wypaczone i zakręcone miejsce, nawet w porównaniu do światów innych Legionów Zdrajców - miejsce energii Chaosu, którego używają Tysiące Synów aby zasilić ich diabelskie sprzęty. Gdy istniał w osnowie krążył wokół stale zmieniającego się słońca. Sama planeta jest ciemnym, skalistym i gwałtownie wulkanicznym miejscem. Ciężkie niebo jest rozkładane przez bezbożna moc, a kalejdoskopowa błyskawica oświetla horyzont niemożliwymi odcieniami. Chmury uwalnianych oparów wypuszczają skroploną energię osnowowy, która spływa do mórz znajdujących się pomiędzy rozległymi, przemieszczającymi się kontynentami planety. Istoty zamieszkujące planetę thumb|374px|TzaangorosChociaż Planeta Czarowników jest przekleństwem dla naturalnego życia, jej powierzchnia jest rozległa w porównaniu z zrodzonymi z mocy spaczni dziećmi Tzeentcha, których wylęgają się z okrzykiem wypełniającym powietrze, gdy łączą się w cielesną formę i ponownie rozpraszają. thumb|left|225px|Pomiot ChaosuInne dziwne istoty również potrafią przylgnąć do nędznej egzystencji pośród wynurzających się szczytów i równin przepływu. Tzaangorzy - horrendalne hybrydy bestii, ptaka i człowieka - wędrują po odludnych terenach w koczowniczych grupach. Ogromne potwory maszerują pod szalejącymi burzami empirycznymi pozostawiając wielkie zniszczenia. Najbardziej koszmarne są Pomioty Chaosu, mięsiste amalgamaty żywych stworzeń i surowej energii Chaosu. Miasta Większość planety to puste skały bądź tereny zamieszkane przez potworności Osnowy. Jedynym miejscem, w którym istnieją pozory porządku na tej stale zmieniającej się planecie, jest Tizca, stolica Tysiąca Synów, która została w całości przetransportowana przez osnowę ze zdewastowanego świata Prospero. Majestatyczne wieże, które niegdyś stały w mieście, zostały zastąpione zniekształconymi obeliskami, które łączą się z podłożem. Potężne piramidy dawno ustąpiły miejsca kopcom krystalicznej materii ziemi i filarom stopionego kamienia, które przepoczwarzają się w metamorficzne wieże. Te groteskowe struktury mieszczą sale Tysiąca Synów. W ich wnętrzu kryje się mroczna wiedza, którą Zdradziecki Legion zebrał w ciągu długiego istnienia, przechowywany w niekończących się rzędach profanowanych librarium, których ściany pulsują i rozbrzmiewają demonicznym lamentem. Ci śmiertelnicy, którzy zostali sprowadzeni do Sanktuarium są narażeni na działanie psychicznego rezonansu, który stale niszczy ich umysł, przygotowujący ich do magicznych eksperymentów Tysiąc Synów. Wiele z nich to wielokształtne gmachy Tizca, ale wszystkie one są karłami wobec najgłębiej położonego megalitu - Wieży Cyklopa. Rozciąga się złowieszczo nad powierzchnią planety, w jego najwyższych poziomach znajdują się osobiste sanktuarium Magnusa, a od wierzchołka promieniuje powódź opalizującego światła, rzucana przez uwięzioną burzę świecącej się energii osnowy. Ta szalejąca burza jest otoczona kulą obwodów, a przez oko burzy Magnus obserwuje różnorodne ścieżki przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Przez tysiące lat Magnus obserwował materialny wszechświat ze swojej wieży, czekając na swój czas i planując swoje mistrzowską zemstę. Jednak Planeta Czarowników jest nie tylko odosobnioną ostoją, w której Tysiąc Synów trudzi się w ich mrocznej sztuce - jest to baza działań wojennych, miejsce postoju dla kampanii zagłady, które toczą się przeciwko Imperium Człowieka. Skorumpowane manufaktury - możliwe, że obdarowane przez Mroczne Mechanicum, albo wchłonięte przez osnowę z splądrowanych światów-kuźni - wyrzucają dym w atmosferę, gdy tworzą kolejne fale demonicznych machin oblężniczych. Między skręconymi formami samych budynków znajdują się ogromne miejsca otoczone tajemnymi runami Tzeentcha. Tutaj zbierają się rzędy Rubrican, gotowe do wejścia na korytarze oczekujących Srebrnych Wież. Stamtąd zostają uwolnieni, by zniszczyć wrogów swoich nieprzezwyciężonych Czarnoksięskich Władców. Pojawienie się w świecie materialnym thumb|334px|Karmazynowy Król prowadzi swój LegionAtak na Fenris przez Tysiąc Synów jest przykładem dla galaktyki co niesie ze sobą powrót Magnusa. Atak zmusił [[Kosmiczne Wilki|'Kosmiczne Wilki']] do powrotu na macierzystą planetę, pozwalając Synom Magnusa na zemstę. Nienaturalne jednostki piechoty z całego panteonu Chaosu dołączyły się do rzezi, zanim sam Magnus wystąpił z osnowy na powierzchnię Fenrisa, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Zakonem, który myślał, że zabił jego synów na Prospero. Kosmiczni Wilki, Mroczne Anioły i mistrzowie [[Szarzy Rycerze|'Szarych Rycerzy']] polegli w konfrontacji z psychiczną mocą Magnusa, ich umysły i ciała były niszczone, stawały się niczym więcej niż pustymi cząsteczkami materii. Ale Wielki Wilk Logan Grimnar był w stanie zadać cios Karmazynowemu Królowi (przydomek Magnusa, przyp. aut.), pozwalając łowcom Demonów Szarych Rycerzy na wykonanie ich rytuałów wygnania. Choć inwazja została odepchnięta, cel został osiągnięty - Psychiczna udręka miliarda zgonów przebiła się przez Immaterium, zapewniając ostatni element w rytuale tworzonym od tysiącleci. Moc zaczerpnięta ze światów Kosmicznych Wilków nasyciła Planetę Czarowników. Opuścił on Osnowę, by gwałtownie uderzyć w przestrzeń realną, pojawiając się w pobliżu spalonej skały będącej niegdyś Prosperem. Dawny świat i nowy świat Tysiąca Synów krążą teraz wokół tej samej przeklętej gwiazdy - gwiazdy, która stała się zapowiedzią zagłady na niebie całego Imperium. Źródła * Codex Heretic Astartes: Tousand Sons (2018) 8 edycja. str. 14-15 * Horus Heresy - A Thousand Sons autorstwa Grahama McNeila Kategoria:Tysiąc Synów Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Światy